


Sung with love

by Angelscythe



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Eurydice suffers the punishment, amongst the flames of Asphodel.Megaera is her torturer, her guardian.Nothing could bring them together and yet... Love decides to light their hearts...
Relationships: Eurydice/Megaera (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 8





	Sung with love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> This fic has been written for and after a prompt of [ @Kigurumimask](https://twitter.com/kigurumimask) !!!
> 
> English isn't my first language and I've dislexia so I'm so sorry for the mistakes!  
> If you wanna hang out or see news or tweets and fleets of my baby pets, don't hesitate to check my twitter [ @Angelscythe ](https://twitter.com/angelscythe)
> 
> Please remember that you're awesome and loved!! You deserve a break and whatever you have accomplished (even surviving another day) I'm proud of you!!  
> Take care of yourself and your beloved, hydrate yourself, wear a mask and wash your hands!!

The first time they saw each other, it was that crippling day where Orpheus dared to turn and to look. And never saw _her._

Of course not! Megaera was already walking in the shadow of Eurydice, ready to ravish them at the second he would turn away and, yes, Hades was sure of that. When he turned, Megaera closed her arms around Eurydice, and swallowed her in the Darkness and the depth of Hell, forever.

Of course, Hades chose the tastiest, cruelest perdition Eurydice would be thrown in.

Eurydice might get the prettiest house, way prettier than where she lived when she was on Greece, that didn’t remove the unbearable heat of Asphodel. Some days, she was sure her branches and leaves wilted…

Obviously, Eurydice had tried to run away, but she couldn’t. How would she able to do so? Megaera was her guardian and the torture the Fury inflicted her was too quickly turned into the torture of her absence when Eurydice finally started to come at peace with her sanction, not because she lost her will to fight but because staying next to Megaera seemed more agreeable.

Some days, Eurydice wanted to try to run away so she could see her again…

It had been so long since Megaera hadn’t heard the soft songs of Eurydice. Which only grow her hatred toward the Court Musician of her Lord. She’d say nothing, she still had affection for what Humans would call ‘life’, but how she hated him. Not only because he was the reminder of what was only memories for her but also because she knew he had what she will never have. Eurydice, in her prison, must think about him…

And Megaera was only thinking about the prisoner.

Eurydice had tried to run away so often and Megaera was always on her path. While, at first, Megaera was only seduced by Eurydice’s beauty and her divine voice, soon, their altercations finished in dialogues and the Nymph even dared to make food to her torturer and it changed everything…

Megaera wasn’t used to tenderness and kindness.

She would never guess she would love that.

And she loved it.

The more Megaera loved Eurydice’s quirks, the more the visits became distant from each other. And Megaera blamed her for being kind and tired of being tortured. How often Megaera had burnt her, shoving her to her prison no matter if lava was on their way or not.

Even if Eurydice thought about her, how would _she_ , a heartless Fury, would deserve the love and the smile of someone like her?

How long time had passed?

They played mouse and cat without knowing it, Eurydice denying her affection because she was supposed to belong to someone else, Megaera denying her affection because it couldn’t be. But Eurydice started to learn Megaera’s favorite song, and then created some for her and always played it when she knew the Fury guarded her prison; Megaera came when it wasn’t useful, and she stayed more time that she needed. Worse than that, Megaera realized how much she loved her songs and had already hummed some melody while punishing someone…

How long time had passed before _today_?

The day where Megaera decided she could visit Eurydice, just to check she wasn’t preparing a runaway, of course!

And that day, there was no music.

When Megaera entered the house, it appeared so sad.

“Here you are,” Eurydice said with a weak smile.

“Why aren’t you playing?” Megaera asked, dismissing the sad expression on the soft face.

“I didn’t know it was part of my punishment.” She got up and grabbed her lyre. “Is it what you want?”

“Is it what _you_ want?” Megaera asked. She turned towards the wall as if there was anything interesting there.

“No. I lost my Muse.”

“You are the Muse.”

Eurydice smirked and let go of the lyre. “Ironic, isn’t it?” She walked to her stove. “Do you want me to cook something for you?”

“Why don’t you play? You can play something old.”

Eurydice looked at her. “So, you _want_ me to play. Now, this is different.”

“I didn’t say that. I know you won’t leave so I can leave.”

“If you want to but first…” Eurydice walked back to the table and grabbed again the lyre. “You wanted to hear some music, I believe.”

“You don’t have to. I…”

“Be honest with yourself for once,” Eurydice said. She looked at the strings as she moved them for a soft music. “And I’ll be honest too…”

“Honest?”

Megaera thought it couldn’t hurt her. Yes, she would probably be ashamed but she can leave and never come back. She wasn’t the trapped one. And she could ask Hades to send one of her sister there. Someone who wouldn’t fall in love…

At least, her chest would be free.

“I think you’re not as obnoxious I believed so. I… I like you.” Her cheeks turned purple and she rubbed them as if it could make vanish the colour.

Her wing twitched and Megaera stepped away. It was time to disappear and never come back.

But soft fingers closed around her wrist, slithering to her fingers only made to hurt. Yet, they gently closed around the fingers.

Megaera turned her face to Eurydice and saw her lips so close, asking for a promise they feared to never get. Asking for the sweetness of a kiss.

Could Megaera hold this kindness?

Megaera closed her eyes, lowered her face, and offered this kiss to the Nymph, her Muse…


End file.
